It Was Our Dream
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: My contribution to @yunoasuweek's prompt collection for 2019. Day 1: Childhood/Firsts Day 2: Light and Dark/Promises Day 3: Fortune/Competition Day 4: Magic/Special Day 5: Family/Gifts Day 6: Hurt/Future An exploration of the relationship of Yuno and Asta in various aspects
1. Day 1 Firsts

So, Yuno died.

To be fair, Yuno only died for a whole minute as his heart stopped after an intense magical battle as he led a small group of wizards against some enemies (a new organization spouting magical purity nonsense). It was him, Luck, Sol, and Leo on the team, with Yuno as team leader. The mission had been going well, until his impromptu temporary death.

(If the Black Bulls' Lightning Wizard Luck hadn't been there, Yuno might have just have stayed dead).

He was twenty-three, the Captain of the Golden Dawn and one of the most powerful wizards in the Kingdom of Clover and it certainly was not his first brush with death nor did he doubt it would be his last. It was, however, the first time he actually died, but came back. Dying was not how he thought it would be. Yuno's life did not flash before his eyes like the tall-tales say.

The only thing Yuno remembered was that he thought "Asta is going to be so mad."

Thankfully, the three others in his team had combined their common sense brain functions to get him out of there and to an actual doctor. Eventually they found their way back to the Capital where the Wizard Knight's physicians were looking after Yuno for the next couple of days. Yuno hated bedrest because he did not dare take a break in fear of falling behind Asta, but doctor's orders were doctor's orders.

(And he really could not stand Mimosa's tears when she came to visit and check on him herself).

The middle of the night in the infirmary of the Palace was quiet, something that Yuno appreciated a lot. Once he was cleared, it was back to work and dealing with his insane Golden Dawn underlings. Sure, people pointed fingers at the Black Bulls or the Crimson Lions for being very out-there, but Yuno was just sure that it was actually a Magic Knight thing. Magic Knights were just naturally eccentric in his opinion after seven years of being a part of them.

"So, you're still awake, you jerk, that's good," said a familiar voice, not loud for once, as Asta entered the room like a normal person. Asta walked over to the infirmary bed that Yuno was lying in and scowled at Yuno. "Luck told me what happened."

"Ah," said Yuno, nodding his head. He was not too sure if the minute he was dead bothered him or not, but he knew Asta would be so angry.

Asta, who was still as short as ever, but built like a brick-house from his intense workouts at twenty-three years old, growled in frustrations, using both his hands to tug at his own silver hair. Yuno was surprised that Asta was less mad and more upset. "Is that all you got to say to me? You died, Yuno and all you can say is "ah?"

Yuno calmly responded, "What would you like me to say?"

"I would have liked you to actually let me know what happened in some sort of message instead of me finding out through Luck," said Asta, annoyed. "Luck just told me you died and took a minute before he finished his sentence! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?"

"I'm fine," said Yuno, trying to make Asta see that everything was fine.

Frowning and sighing, Asta replied, "I'm glad you are okay Yuno."

Yuno noted the silence. Asta was not a quiet person and had always been chaos to Yuno's serenity. "What else do you have to say, Asta? It's not like you to be hesitant."

A moment later, Asta flung himself at Yuno capturing the taller man in a bear hug and Asta buried his face into Yuno's neck. They had not made it a habit of hugging after they joined the Magic Knights, but hugs were not in short supply when they were children at the orphanage in Hage Village. Asta held on tightly, forgetting that he was stronger than twenty fully grown men. "Don't go where I can't follow, Yuno. Don't leave me behind, alright?"

Yuno's heart almost stopped but for a different reason.

For all of Yuno's waking life, he loved Asta more than anything and anyone. Asta was his childhood friend, but also his childhood hero. Asta was the original bright spot in Yuno's life; the person that can only be Yuno's rival because Asta is Asta and Asta is one-of-a-kind. Yuno was not as foolish as to believe that his feelings of intense love for Asta were returned in the same way. Asta cared about Yuno that much was certain, but in the same way that Yuno felt about Asta, never in a million years.

Now, in this moment, where Asta clung Yuno like their lives depended upon it, Yuno's foolish heart got a shot of hope and he hated himself for it.

"Asta…"

"I know you're stronger, definitely stronger than me sometimes, but I don't want to lose you. Be more careful not to die," said Asta, in a scolding but fond tone. Yuno did not see Asta's face, but he could tell that Asta was trying not to cry.

Yuno decided to not be a coward, so he wrapped his arms around Asta and pulled his childhood friend closer to enjoy the rare act of affection that Yuno enjoyed. It just encouraged Asta to hug even tighter, the hold almost suffocating but Asta was a good hugger and knew when to let up a bit so Yuno was able to breathe.

"Love you, you dark, handsome jerk" Asta whispered so that if anyone passed they would never had been able to hear it.

Yuno felt the tears flood his eyes. It was the first time Asta told him that, no matter the context of romantic or platonic, and Yuno would treasure the sound of it forever. "Love you too, short-stack."

Asta chuckled and kept holding Yuno closer as if he was trying to keep Yuno from leaving.

As if Yuno would leave Asta behind, even when Yuno died hopefully in his old age, Yuno would never want to leave Asta's side.


	2. Day 2 Promises

Asta was a person who meant what they said and did not mince words. Promises were something, in Asta's humble opinion, which one should not break, even if it is a promise to oneself.

He liked to think that he kept all his promises. One promise, one vow that had yet to be realized was the one he had with Yuno—their dream to become the Wizard King over the other. At twenty-three and the definitely the next captain once a squad became available, Asta was nearing his goal. But so was Yuno, who already made the captaincy in the Magic Knights as the Captain of the Golden Dawn. Yuno deserved the position, he was extremely strong and had come over the years to be a solid leader that gained the respect of the highly touchy members of the Golden Dawn.

Their everlasting rivalry had kept Asta's other feelings locked away in a little corner of his heart, hidden behind his loud nature and once his "love" for Sister Lily.

So one evening when Luck came home from the Capital after a special mission with other members of several squads under the command of Yuno, Luck's announcement as soon as he walked through the door (because it was Luck and he had no idea of context sometimes) made Asta lose his shit to put it mildly.

"My mission was so epic! I fought so many bad guys! Oh and Yuno died!"

And then Luck got distracted and did not finish his thought, attempting to rile up Magna.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT YUNO DIED?!" Asta roared, cursing emphatically which he did not make a habit. The demonic energy covered him instantly was more intense than even at the height of the battle against the elves. Noelle, Finral and Vanessa, who were all near him, moved about a two feet away once he started roaring and growling like a possessed man.

Luck titled his head. "Oh, I shocked Yuno back to life. He was only dead a minute. He's recovering at the infirmary for Magic Knights in the Capital."

"START WITH THAT, LUCK, DAMNIT," shouted Asta. He turned to Finral. "Take me to the Capital."

"Uh, sure no problem, Asta, but you need to calm down and not show up there like this," said Finral, in placating tone, hands up cautiously.

It took ten minutes for Asta to get his breathing under control and allowed the demon energy to fade so he was back to normal. Then, Finral opened a portal and took him to the Golden Dawn headquarters in the Capital where he found his way to where Yuno was supposed to be resting.

When he entered the room to find Yuno nonchalantly relaxing in the infirmary bed, it annoyed Asta. He hadn't meant to be so upset towards Yuno, even though his rival and childhood friend was fine. And Asta definitely did not meant to blurt out his feelings, but Asta supposed it was fitting for him.

It was how a few hours after nearing having a freak-out at the thought of Yuno dying and leaving him all alone, he was cuddled in a bed with Yuno. It was nice; they use to sleep in the same bed when they were boys, so it was a little more crowded now that they were grown men.

"You still up?"

"Yeah," muttered Yuno.

"I meant it, when I said it earlier," explained Asta. "I love you."

Yuno was silent for a moment. "I said it back, didn't I?"

"Do you want be with me like that? Because I want the whole thing—dates, kisses, and cuddles. I mean, you probably can do much better than me," said Asta, half-joking.

"Shut up, idiot," said Yuno, fondly. "There's no one else but you for me. I want to be with you always. But I'm still going to be the Wizard King."

Asta laughed, joyously. "I'll get there first to be the Wizard King."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I really do love you."


	3. Day 3 Competition

Like everything in their relationship, Yuno and Asta's romantic relationship was just as competitive. In fact, confessing to each other and starting this new adventure as a couple increased the level of competition.

But instead of power-ups and accolades, Yuno and Asta both spent time attempting to one-up each other on the rare dates (for they were busy with their respective careers as Magic Knights). Asta loved the big grand gestures which embarrassed Yuno to no end. Yuno preferred quiet evenings where he just got to be with Asta without any outside interference.

The thing was that Yuno always wanted to take care of Asta and spoil him. Asta had always been the stable support of their family back in Hage Village—Yuno was well aware when things had been tight in some harsh winters that Asta had gone without food to make sure everyone else ate. Asta put everyone else above himself. Becoming Wizard King would allow Yuno to not only take care of Asta but also their family and ever-expanding group of friends. Asta was not humble in some ways, but when it came to things that mattered, he was.

Yuno always admired Asta and strived to become a strong-willed person like him, after all. And perhaps maybe, Yuno wanted Asta to think of him that way. There was something always in the back of Yuno's mind even at 23 years old that maybe Asta still saw him as the crying little boy who didn't know how to stand up for himself.

"So you want to climb this mountain again like when we were sixteen," asked Asta, amusedly staring at the hellscape that was Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail where the Crimson Lions were known to train.

"You scared?" Yuno smiled.

"Nah. The hot springs are worth it in the end," said Asta, grinning. "And I see you brought food. Who cooked it for you?"

"Klaus, he was rather insistent since it was for our date," said Yuno. "You ready?"

Asta smirked, leaning over to grab Yuno's Golden Dawn cloak to pull Yuno close to Asta's level. Yuno flushed and not from the overwhelming heat of the active volcano as Asta kissed him briefly on the lips.

Then, Asta bolted, activating his Anti-Magic demonic powers to get a head-start.

Yuno rolled his eyes and activated his own magic to give chase.

Asta arrived first at the top. "I win."

"You cheated," said Yuno, blandly, but not angry.

"Nah, you just got distracted," replied the love of Yuno's life. "Now, where's the food?"

"Are we going to at least wait until the volcano goes dormant and the hot springs appear, Shortsta," teased Yuno. Asta just laughed and nodded as they both were hovering over the top of the volcano waiting for the evening sun to finally set.

Yuno was glad to settle down and eat after expending some magic. Even though both Asta and Yuno had done training at various Grand Magic Zones, it was still an experience and a half. Asta dug in first with Yuno eating a bit more civilly. Asta did have to eat regularly with Charmy so one learned to eat faster.

It was nice sitting under the moonlight, eating with his most important person.

"So," said Asta, swallowing his bite of food. "Captain Yami is retiring."

Yuno stilled. "What?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too," said Asta, thoughtfully. "But apparently, he and Captain Charlotte came to an understanding or somethin' and now they are going to travel all the way to Captain Yami's homeland in the East."

"Wait, Captain Charlotte's retiring too?"

"Yep," said Asta.

"We're losing two of our strongest magic knight captains and you're not worried?"

"They ain't gonna be gone forever," said Asta. "And besides, Sol's strong enough now to take over for Captain Charlotte."

"And any word on who's replacing Captain Yami," asked Yuno, hesitantly. If Asta became a Captain, he and Yuno would have to work twice as hard to get any time together. Yuno barely had enough time as it was as the Captain of the Golden Dawn, but if Asta was the Captain of the Black Bulls, and knowing Asta as well as he did, they might not see each other as often. The Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls got very different tasks handed to them.

But Yuno knew that Asta would be the best person to take over the Black Bulls. Asta had been worried, Yuno knew from late-night conversations, about possibly having to take over another Knights squad and leaving his second home. The Black Bulls had been so accepting of the magical-less boy at the start and supported Asta throughout all his trials and tribulations, including when he almost lost the use of his arms to a curse.

"Captain Yami gave me the chance to be where I am today. If he didn't think I was interesting, I would have been back in Hage Village," said Asta, thoughtfully. Yuno doubted it. Asta would have found a way to become a Magic Knight or someone important if he had not been chosen for the Magic Knights.

Asta continued, "The others are upset that Captain Yami's leaving but happy that he's happy with Captain Charlotte. It's going to be down to me or Noelle to be the Captain."

Yuno felt the familiar jealously rise at the mention of Noelle, who was Asta's other best friend, but knew he was being ridiculous. "How does everyone feel about it?" Asta shrugged.

"If they want Noelle over me, I would get it. She's a Royal and she's freaking powerful," said Asta, grinning. Yuno agreed. Noelle was a powerful elemental water wizard, on par with Yuno as an elemental wind wizard.

"But you're stronger than her."

"Ah, yeah, but she's smarter than me."

"In some ways yes, but others, you are," Yuno said defensively for Asta's sake. "Becoming Captain will mean that you're one step closer to becoming Wizard King."

"And I would have caught up with you and Leo," said Asta, nodding. "But whatever happens, everything will work out. I will find a way to become Wizard King no matter what."

Yuno smiled fondly at Asta and his never-ending determination. It was one of things that were amazing about him. Yuno blurted out, "I love you."

Asta startled for a moment and grinned back. "Love ya, too. Thanks for always believing in me."

Slightly flustered, Yuno said, trying to change the subject because things were getting too sappy for him at the moment. "This is a pretty great date, isn't it?"

"The next one will even be better."


	4. Day 4 Special

Here was the thing for Asta—people (i.e. his Magic Knight friends) did not believe that Asta had a romantic bone in his body. At one point, Noelle explained to him rather patiently for her that she had been threatened back at the beginning because of the way that Yuno looked at Asta. Yuno looked at Asta, Noelle explained to him, like Asta was everything precious in the world.

Asta knew it in the back of his mind. Since they began a new aspect to their relationship, Asta never felt unloved. Granted, he always felt special when he was with Yuno, because Yuno was the first to believe in him, the first to treat Asta as an equal despite Asta having no magic in a magical world, and the one person to truly understand Asta without having to explain anything. It was just there was an extra dimension now that Yuno was unable to hide the affection and fondness when they were together these days.

Asta knew that maybe his personality did not allow him to express his love in ways that were obvious to other people. He was loud and kind of stupid and a whole lot sarcastic, but he knew that he loved Yuno, so much.

Who would have thought out of the two of them that Yuno would be the one having an easier time expressing his feelings than Asta? Asta had always been more social than Yuno, who preferred the quiet and reading than large crowds. It was fine, because Asta liked that about Yuno and Yuno had Asta to make sure that Yuno didn't spend too much time in his own head. Yuno was forever unperturbed and did not let much get to him. It was an enviable trait.

Asta told Yuno every time they were able to meet up despite their busy schedules (especially now since Asta was the Black Bulls' Captain) that he loved Yuno and always tried to plan dates that Yuno would enjoy above all else. Sometimes, Asta felt like he was not doing enough to cherish and love Yuno and he did not know why.

It was something that kept him up at night. He should really be sleeping at the moment, especially since come morning he would be headed back to the Black Bulls hideout and had to say a temporary goodbye to Yuno once again.

"You're going to kill yourself with overthinking," said Yuno, tiredly. Yuno was using his chest as a pillow and Asta had his arm around him.

"Did I wake you?" Asta pressed a kiss on top of Yuno's head in apology.

"Even when you're thinking, you have to move around, Asta," said Yuno, fondly. "What's wrong?"

Asta sighed. "You know I love you right?" He held Yuno closer.

"Hmm, yeah," said Yuno, sleepily. "Love you, too."

"You're special to me. The most important," continued Asta.

Yuno scoffed. "I know that already. You don't have to tell me all the time, you know."

"I should tell you all the time, because you are…"

Asta was interrupted by Yuno lurching forward to kiss him on the lips.

"I know because you're Asta and you have always thought I was special not because of my magical abilities but because I was just Yuno and that I was enough. Now rest. You have to deal with your idiots' tomorrow morning."

Asta almost burst into tears because he was glad that Yuno knew why he was special to Asta, but instead settled for giving the love of his life and his one true rival another kiss.


	5. Day 5 Family

Yuno did not know why he was so nervous. He, Asta and Nash (who was a Black Bull Magic Knight now) were at the old orphanage in Hage Village for a visit with the rest of their family. Sister Lily and Father had been so excited for the unexpected visit. They had been putting the money that Yuno, Asta and now Nash sent to them to good use—providing food, clothing and improved shelter. With both Yuno and Asta as both Magic Knight Captains their pay increased tenfold plus they received hazard pay for any especially hard missions. No matter how many times Yuno and Asta both argued to move the rest of the family somewhere closer to either of them, it was met with refusal since Hage was their home.

The reason for the visit was actually important. While Nash, the Golden Dawn, and the Black Bulls knew about Asta and Yuno's relationship, Yuno had not wanted to break the news to Sister Lily and Father in a letter. They deserved an in-person announcement from Yuno and Asta.

He was not nervous that they would be upset or angry with them for being in a relationship since they were the ones that taught acceptance and tolerance as boys. No, Yuno was nervous because once the rest of the family knew it was going to be more real. The Captain of the Golden Dawn and wind wizard knew it didn't make any sense, since he and Asta had been together for nearing a year now. But having Sister Lily and Father, who raised both of them into the men they were today, know meant something more.

Asta shot Yuno worried looks during dinner, but Yuno ignored them. Yuno talked to Asta about everything before they showed up there. Asta was going to do the announcement and Yuno was just to affirm their relationship.

"Alright, boys, I'm happy to see you but why you came all the way out here when you all are so busy," Sister Lily asked. She always was able to see right through them and their shenanigans. She raised an eyebrow and arms crossed.

Asta was not one to back down. "Yuno and I are boyfriends."

Utter silence befell the table when Father laughed. "Hah! Knew it, Old Man Pickery owes me a drink. He bet that it wouldn't be until after one of you became Wizard King!"

"Father," scolded Sister Lily. She smiled at Yuno and Asta. "We're so happy for you two. I always knew that your bond was irreplaceable and strong." The rest of the siblings, and even the new siblings that Asta and Yuno only ever provided for, had grins on their faces. It looked like Yuno and Asta were not being subtle at all.

"You know, we must have been obvious this whole time. This was probably why the Black Bulls weren't surprised," commented Asta, smiling fondly at their family.

"Golden Dawn squad wasn't surprised either," said Yuno, shrugging.

"That's because every time you ever meet on the field you make goo-goo eyes at each other with dopey smiles on your faces," snorted Nash, disbelief in his tone at the idiocy of both his older brothers it seemed.

Asta burst out laughing and Yuno smiled, rather amused.

Nash was right, after all.


	6. Day 6 Future

"It's time to get up, love," said Asta, softly shaking Yuno's shoulder to wake him up. Asta was already fully dressed in his Black Bull formal wear (who knew that was a thing?)

"No, let me sleep," muttered Yuno into the pillow.

"You're going to be late for the ceremony, Mr. Wizard King," said Asta, lightly teasing him. They both just turned 25 years old and Yuno was chosen at the new Wizard King. Asta was very proud of Yuno. He was just so happy that one of them made it to the top. Asta shook his head and leaned down to kiss Yuno's cheek. "I told you to not stay up late reading."

To most Yuno would be the type to be a morning person, but Asta knew full well that Yuno was rather cranky in the morning. Asta was always ready to go as soon as he woke up.

Yuno grumbled, "Just because you have a bunch of nervous energy does not mean that you can wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"It's 7 in the morning," said Asta, sighing.

"Crack of dawn," replied Yuno. "The ceremony is at 1 in the afternoon, Asta. I love you, but let me sleep."

Asta huffed. "I had Finral go and pick up Sister Lily and the rest from Hage to watch the ceremony. We have to meet them for breakfast and take them out on the town before, remember? And you have to fill out a bunch of paperwork from the Parliament before the ceremony."

"You're more nervous than me and I'm the one becoming Wizard King," said Yuno, finally sitting up. Asta felt a burst of fondness as the disheveled morning hair and bleary eyed Yuno. "Everything is going to work out fine."

"I know that," said Asta, rather defensively. He knew it sounded defensive and he knew that Yuno would pick up on it.

Yuno held out his arms and motioned for Asta to come for a hug. Asta was not one to ignore a hug from Yuno.

Asta snuggled closer to Yuno.

"So, what's really wrong?"

"This was our dream," said Asta, softly. "We're going to change things, aren't we?"

"Hmm, yeah," said Yuno. Without stopping, Yuno continued, "If anything ever happens to me, you'll be next in line. The only reason why you weren't chosen this time was because some people think it would be better to have a Wizard King with magic."

Asta knew it to be true, despite Asta and Yuno have a comparable list of accomplishments and deeds, Yuno was still chosen by the Magic Knights (who picked the best of the Magic Knights to be the Wizard King). "Nothing's going to happen to you until you're old and gray."

"You know I can't promise that," said Yuno, solemnly. "After what happened…"

"No," said Asta, interrupting Yuno's train of thought a most beloved Wizard King who everyone dearly missed. "We won't have to worry about things like that because I'll be by your side."

Yuno kissed Asta on the head. "Of course, we're both being silly today, aren't we? So when's the kids, Sister and Father getting here."

"Soon," said Asta, breaking the hug. "Get dressed and ready. I'm going to ask someone in Golden Dawn palace for a spar." Asta moved to leave the room.

"Don't get your dress robes dirty!"

"Yeah, Yeah."


End file.
